


partners in crime

by odetodun



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Multi, Trans Boy Richie, Trans Girl Ben, i wanted to write their dynamic, my two babes, then relationships are side things, they go to secondhand stores together, this is mainly richie and ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetodun/pseuds/odetodun
Summary: Richie’s mom forced him to wear something, him and Ben go shopping.





	partners in crime

**Author's Note:**

> there’s a slight mention of dsyphoria but this is mainly just a cute little trans ben and richie thing i really wanted to write!

Ben ruffles the loose hair framing her face, she’d been much happier since she started to grow it out - much to her mothers annoyance.

“Ben! Richie’s here!” Her mother called, and soon said boy was tumbling through his door. Ben’s eyes immediately widened, Richie was wearing a pink flowery shirt that definitely looked out of place.

“Do you have a shirt I could borrow?” Richie sounded weak, something in his voice wavered as he spoke. Ben quickly found a t shirt for him, it may be a bit big but it was better than the shirt he’d been forced to wear.

“Was it your mom again?” Ben sighed, picking at her own large sweatshirt.

“She just can’t fucking handle it Ben, she just wants me to wear make up and pink shirts and fucking skirts” Richie’s voice was raising, Ben knew how it felt.

“Did you drive here?” Ben asked, Richie frowned in question but nodded.

“Let’s go to the secondhand store just out of town, we can both get some nice things” Ben smiled at him, Richie pulling her into a hug in response.   
      Richie’s music was loud as they drove out of Derry, Richie screaming along as Ben laughed at him. He pulled into the parking lot and the pair headed into their favourite spot. Rose’s Secondhand Store was huge, like a never ending room of different antiques and beautiful items left for years. They immediately headed towards the clothes section, a grin spreading on Richie’s face as he found old band shirts and cord jeans. Ben’s heart swelled, Richie was in his element in here. Ben left him momentarily, finding her favourite collection of floral shirts. Her hands swiped the light fabrics, different colours and shapes filtering through her fingers.

“They’re cute Benny” Richie found her around ten minutes later, his arm full of silly shirts, jeans and dickies. He was also carrying a vinyl Ben didn’t recognise - this was Richie’s favourite place for old school music. Ben held out three floral shirts, a pair of high waisted blue jeans and some silver jewellery. She’s even found a long navy skirt - hopefully she’d be brave enough to wear it somewhere. Amongst her best friends would be a good start.

“I think I want my ears pierced” Ben said, Richie’s eyes lighting up at her words. They paid together, the cashier smiling delicately at the pair.

“Thank you for this Benny, the other losers are great but they just-“

“Don’t get it? I understand, they’re brilliant but it’s something we share I guess” Ben nudged Richie lightly, who smiled fondly down at Ben.

“Were you serious about getting your ears pierced? Because I’ve been trying to get one of mine done for ages but Eds always refuses to go with me” Richie smirked, Ben nodded her head quickly and he pulled her along with a shout.   
      The pair arrived back in Derry around five, returning to Ben’s to change into their new clothes. Ben put on the skirt, a long with a cute white flowery shirt. She stared at herself in the mirror, she felt so beautiful for once. Tucking her hair behind her ears, she smiled at the small gold hoops hanging from either ear.

“Now Miss Hanscom, you really are a stunner” Richie marvelled, Ben blushed profusely.

“If I wasn’t committed to my Eds and you weren’t still hopelessly in love with Marsh, I’d have you as my own” Richie continued to compliment her, Ben knew what he was doing.

“And I must say Mr Tozier, those cords look brilliant on you. And despite me having no idea who that band is, the t shirt looks great,” Ben smiled, tucking herself under Richie’s outstretched arm, “we’re a right pair, aren’t we?”. Richie barked out a laugh in response.  
       The two friends left to meet their losers, a day of memories tucked under them. Eddie squawked when he saw Richie’s ear piercing, telling him it would get infected if he didn’t look after it.

“Ben- you look so- wow, lovely” Bev was stuttering, even Bill chuckled at her reaction.

“Thank you Bev” Ben grinned at her, her cheeks flushing a deep shade of red. Richie flashed Ben a knowing smile, Ben smiled shyly at the floor. When she looked back up, Richie was watching her with fond in his eyes. Their journeys weren’t going to be easy, but with their losers and each other by their side - they’d be fine. Great even.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always much appreciated. 
> 
> come and see me on tumblr; 89sreddie


End file.
